memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed humanoids (24th century)
These are unidentified humanoids species observed in the 24th century. (Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Voyager, ''Star Trek'' movies) Abducting aliens These aliens were characterized by a large bald cranium, a large chin and large nostrils and light brown skin. They were dressed in blue leather-like jumsuits. Two beings of this species were responsible for kidnapping Jean-Luc Picard using an energy beam in 2366, and holding him with three other hostages. They were conducting an experiment to study leadership qualities, since their race has no distinctions of authority. After Picard discovers what is happening, they return him to the ''Enterprise''-D where he traps the two aliens in a forcefield. They plead to be let go. After Picard shows them how it is be to held against one's will, that kidnapping is wrong, he drops the forcefield and orders them off his ship. (TNG: "Allegiance") :The two aliens were played by twins Jerry and Jeff Rector. Alien Bartender's species This alien species is characterized by several vertical ridges running from the tip of the nose to the forehead, one wide nostril and small spiky protrusions on the lower part of the face and the backs of the hands. A member of this species worked as a Bartender on Dessica II. Jean Luc Picard was abducted by mercanaries at his bar. Deanna Troi asked him for information about Picard. She told the bartender that she had business dealings with Picard and that he owed her money. She did not tell him that Picard was starfleet. He was taken by her looks and asked her to come back to discuss it after the bar closed. When she said no, he said he knew nothing about the man she was looking for. Troi told him he was lying, and he said that he knew she was Betazoid. He told her that his customers wished to remain anonymous, and if he talked too much he would be out of business. William Riker and Worf were questioning another patron by the name of Yranac as to what happened to Picard. Just as Yranac was about to talk to them for a price, the bartender grabbed him and told him that he had too much to drink and should keep quite. Beverly Crusher aimed a phaser at him man and told him to leave Yranac alone. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I") :The alien bartender was played by Stephen Lee Alien buyer's species A member from this species was attempting to broker a deal with Tau, a leader of pirates who stole technoloy from various starships. Tau told him he could provide him with all the weapons he needed. When the buyer said Tau's price was too high, Tau threatened to sell the weapons to the buyer's enemies instead. (VOY: "Concerning Flight") :''The buyer seen was portrayed by Doug Spearman. Alien map dealer's species A member of this humanoid species had a shop on a trade station near the Nekrit Expanse in the Delta Quadrant. Neelix met with him in hopes of obtaining a map of the expanse. The dealer told him that there were no maps of the expanse, as it was too unstable to chart. (VOY: "Fair Trade") :The map dealer was portrayed by Eric Sharp. Alien visitor's species A member of this species invited [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] to discuss a deal for a warp coil. This was just a ruse, in order to question him concerning stolen Voyager technology. He was in possession of Voyager weapons, and was wearing a Starfleet uniform. He admitted that he had purchased the items from a man named Tau, a leader of pirates who stole technology from various ships. He did not know where Tau was, as he always dealt with a go between. (VOY: "Concerning Flight") :The alien seen was portrayed by Don Pugsley. Aliens with blue skin and facial bone plates A bald alien with blue skin and facial bone plates was amongst the residents of Deep Space 9 at the beginning of its Bajoran administration. When the station was under attack by the Cardassians, one member of this race was running across the promenade with dozens of other residents in order to find save shelter. (DS9: "Emissary") Aliens with brown skin and facial ridges and large cheekbones These aliens were characterized by brown skin, a number of facial ridges and protrusions and large cheekbones. Three members of this species were working as miners on Harod IV and were stranded on the planet in late 2368. The miners were picked up by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and transported to their next destination aboard the ship at the same time as Kamala was transported aboard the ship. When the Empathic metamorph entered Ten Forward, she caused quite a stir among the miners because of her beauty. They quickly surrounded her and said suggestive things, to which Data called them rude. For a short time, Kamala adopted the rough personality that appealed to the visiting miners. She egged them on by asking what drink they like. When they replied Aldorian ale, she said that it was her favorite too. Data, who was assigned to be her chaperone, sensed trouble and escorted her out, with the assistance of Worf who intimated the miners. (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") :The third miner was played by Charles Gunning. Aliens with grey skin and barbels These aliens were characterized by grey skin ridges on the forehead and barbels at the side of the mouth and underneath the lower lip. Four members of this species were working as miners on Harod IV and were stranded on the planet in late 2368. The miners were picked up by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and transported to their next destination aboard the ship at the same time as Kamala was transported aboard the ship. When the Empathic metamorph entered Ten Forward, she caused quite a stir among the miners because of her beauty. They quickly surrounded her and said suggestive things, to which Data called them rude. For a short time, Kamala adopted the rough personality that appealed to the visiting miners. She egged them on by asking what drink they like. When they replied Aldorian ale, she said that it was her favorite too. Data, who was assigned to be her chaperone, sensed trouble and escorted her out, with the assistance of Worf who intimated the miners. (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") :The second miner was played by Roger Rignack. Aliens with large heads, pimply skin and external bone mandibles Very short members of this species were sometimes seen walking on Deep Space 9s promenade or enjoying a drink at Quark's in 2370. (DS9: "Sanctuary", "Second Sight") A considerably taller member of this species was a patron at the replimat three years later. (DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow") Another tall member of this species was abducted by the Vidiians and forced to work in a mine on Avery III. (VOY: "Faces") Appearances * DS9: ** "Sanctuary" ** "Second Sight" * VOY: "Faces" * DS9: "In Purgatory's Shadow" Aliens with large, triangular head A race of tall, bald aliens with roughly triangular heads and pointed ears. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar, sometimes wearing huge, elaborate hats. Three aliens of this race were enjoying a few drinks at Deep Space 9's replimat at the beginning of the year 2370. (DS9: "Cardassians") One member of this species was present when Odo regaind his shape-shifting abilities in 2373 and gazed at the Tarkalean hawk that Odo had turned into. (DS9: "The Begotten") :'' These aliens were seen on Deep Space 9 beginning with the second season and remained on the station till the final season. In their first two appearances, they were seen wearing huge hats, after DS9: "Sanctuary" those hats were never seen again.'' Appearances * DS9: ** "Cardassians" ** "Sanctuary" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Tribunal" ** "The Way of the Warrior" ** "The Begotten" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Behind the Lines" ** "Who Mourns for Morn?" ** "Shadows and Symbols" ** "Penumbra" Aliens with long faces A race of Aliens with long faces and deep-set eyes. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2370 one members of this species was standing in Quark's Bar drinking and talking to a female Starfleet officer who was attentively listening to his story. (DS9: "Armageddon Game") In 2372 another member of this race as present when Akorem Laan gave a speech on Deep Space 9s promenade. (DS9: "Accession") Members of this species would also from time to time have lunch in the replimat. (DS9: "The Ascent") :This alien species with a very elaborate head-make-up was only seen in the 2nd to 6th seasons of Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. Appearances * DS9: ** "Armageddon Game" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Homefront" ** "Crossfire" ** "Bar Association" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "Accession" ** "For the Cause" ** "Body Parts" ** "The Ascent" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "Behind the Lines" Alien with pig-like nose An alien with a huge skull, deep set eyes and a large pig-like nose was a resident of Deep Space 9 at the beginning of its Bajoran administration. This alien took part in a Ferengi game in Quark's Bar and played against a Bajoran officer. (DS9: "A Man Alone") Aliens with wrinkly faces A species of hairless, short aliens with grey-brown wrinkly skin and pronounced cheekbones and a large chin. A female member of this species was having a drink with a Nausicaan and Commander William T. Riker incognito in a bar on Dessica II in 2370. (TNG: "Gambit, Part I") Another short female member of this species was a resident of Deep Space 9 beginning with the same year. She was always dressed in a grey jumpsuit composed of several pieces of fabric. She was often seen in Quark's Bar or on the Promenade. She was watching a Dabo game arm in arm with a Markalian in early 2370. (DS9: "Necessary Evil") A short time later, she was listening to Varani play a Bajoran woodwind instrument in Quark's Bar. (DS9: "Sanctuary") She was seen sitting in Quark's Bar several times over the years (DS9: "Blood Oath", "Defiant", "Once More Unto the Breach", "Field of Fire") or walking across the promenade (DS9: "The Collaborator", "The Abandoned", "Behind the Lines", "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night", "The Reckoning", "Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges") A holographic representation of her was also included in a holoprogram created by Section 31 in order to win Julian Bashir for their cause in 2374. (DS9: "Inquisition") :This alien first appeared in TNG: "Gambit, Part I" and then appeared through seasons 2-7 of Deep Space 9. Aliens with yellow skin and facial ridges These aliens were characterized by yellow skin and facial ridges that looked rather similar to Cardassian ridges. Two members of this species were working as miners on Harod IV and were stranded on the planet in late 2368. The miners were picked up by the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] and transported to their next destination aboard the ship at the same time as Kamala was transported aboard the ship. When the Empathic metamorph entered Ten Forward, she caused quite a stir among the miners because of her beauty. They quickly surrounded her and said suggestive things, to which Data called them rude. For a short time, Kamala adopted the rough personality that appealed to the visiting miners. She egged them on by asking what drink they like. When they replied Aldorian ale, she said that it was her favorite too. Data, who was assigned to be her chaperone, sensed trouble and escorted her out, with the assistance of Worf who intimated the miners. (TNG: "The Perfect Mate") :The first miner was played by David Paul Needles. Beaked Aliens .]] .]] .]] A race of Aliens with mottled green skin, a beak instead of a mouth and green, white or dark, multicoloured hair Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's promenade or in Quark's Bar. One member of this species was a bidder at Vash's auction, hosted by Quark in his bar in 2369. (DS9: "Q-Less") Another member of this species was present at the Dabo table when Lwaxana Troi's broach was stolen by a Dopterian thief. (DS9: "The Forsaken") :This alien species was only seen in the first 3 seasons of DS9. Over that time, the make-up was modified slightly. The alien seen in DS9: "Q-Less" had white hair and a light green, mottled make-up. The one seen in DS9: "The Forsaken" had green hair and his faces was nearly completely green. Beginning with DS9: "The Siege", members of this species always had dark mulicoloured hair and a dark green compexion. Appearances * DS9: ** "Q-Less" ** "The Forsaken" ** "The Siege" ** "Melora" ** "Sanctuary" ** "Armageddon Game" ** "The Collaborator" ** "Meridian" ** "Life Support" ** "Visionary" Dark-skinned reptillian aliens In a simulation of Starfleet Headquarters by Species 8472, an individiual of this race was the bartender of the Quantum Cafe. (VOY: "In the Flesh") :''Possibly related to the Yellow dabo girl's race below. Footprint and cell sample aliens Footprints and corresponding cell samples of several species were stored in the library computer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. Samples of at least 5 alien species were compared to the footprints and cell sample of the Tarchannen III species prior to its discovery. None of the samples was similar to the Tarchannen III lifeform however. (TNG: "Identity Crisis") Green-skinned waiter A bald alien with mottled green skin and a vertical line of small ridges, running across his forehead and chest was working as a waiter at a beach that Deanna Troi and Reginald Barclay both visited in the year 2377. He handed Barclay a tray of two chocolate passion punches that he had ordered. (VOY: "Inside Man") :'' The waiter was called "Cabana boy" in the script and played by actor Chase Penny. Hairless pink alien A race of hairless, pink-skinned aliens with large, horizontal nostrils. At least one member of this race was living on Deep Space 9 as she was often seen walking, in a quick pace, across the Promenade. (DS9: "Starship Down") By 2372 members of this species had also travelled to Earth, one female member of this species walked along the streets of San Francisco and came very close to Harry Kim's former apartment. (VOY: "Non Sequitur") At least one alien of this species had made it to the Delta Quadrant and lived on the space station close to the Nekrit Expanse. This resident was present on the station when the crew of the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] was there and later helped the Voth scientist Forra Gegen create an image of the outer appearance of humans. (VOY: "Distant Origin") :'' It is unknown, how these aliens made it all the way to the Delta Quadrant, apparently the make-up was re-used here. On DS9, these aliens were only seen in the 4th season.'' Appearances * DS9: ** "Starship Down" ** "Sons of Mogh" ** "Rules of Engagement" * VOY: ** "Non Sequitur" ** "Distant Origin" Omag's Woman and Dabo girl species 's women.]] This species is characterized by a series of horizontal nose-ridges, spaced more widely than the Bajoran ridges, a deep vertical furrow on the bridge of the nose and small indentations on the forehead. One of Omag's women that accompanied him to a bar near the Qualor II surplus depot was a member of this species. When William Riker attempted to questioned him concerning a stolen Vulcan transport, she laughed at Omag's bad jokes. She would later leave when Riker turned over Omag's dinner plate on his lap. (TNG: "Unification II") :Played by Shauna O'Brien. Several members of this species worked as Dabo girls for Quark's. One was working on the Dabo table when several Cardassians of Gula Jasad's Galor-class starships played Dabo (DS9: "Emissary") and a short time later when Ibudan played the game. (DS9: "A Man Alone") :Played by Diana Cignoni. Another member of this species was hosting the dabo table when the Wadi delegation came aboard Deep Space 9 in 2369. She was replaced by Broik after the Wadi had played the game for hours and her arms were getting tired "from all the spinning". (DS9: "Move Along Home") She was talking to one of Quark's customers a short time later, when he temporarily became the Grand Nagus. (DS9: "The Nagus") One of the two scantily-clad women that Quark imagined when the station was affected by aliens that turned fantasies into realititiy in 2369 was of this species. (DS9: "If Wishes Were Horses") In order to "persuade" Fallit Kot not to kill him, Quark sent two Dabo girls, one of them a member of this species, to his table for him to enjoy himself. The girls were to teach him how to play Dabo and Quark told Kot to be sure to ask them about their "double down" betting strategy. (DS9: "Melora") :After this appearance, Dabo girls of this species were not seen again. One-eyed Alien An alien with just one eye, a large cranium and a wide jaw was among the residents of Deep Space 9 shortly after the Cardassians withdrew from the station. This alien was dressed completely in blue and wore a hood. (DS9: "Emissary") Scaly Aliens A race of Aliens with pink, reptilian skin and clawed hands. Members of this race were often seen on Deep Space 9's Promenade or in Quark's Bar. In 2373, two members of this race were customers of Quark's Bar. Arissa alerted Quark that the two aliens were actually cheating at the Dabo table. One member of this race was standing on the upper level of the bar and pointing a ring with a hidden graviton emitter at the Dabo table where his accomplice was winning one game after another. (DS9: "A Simple Investigation") A member of this race was also present on the promenade when Odo finally admitted his love to Kira Nerys and the two kissed on the promenade. (DS9: "His Way"). This species had contact with the Borg, or at least one member of this race was assimilated by the Collective, as an image of this individual appeared during Seven of Nine's guilt-induced hallucinations. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") :These aliens first appeared as the "Venturi" in the non-canon game Star Trek: Starfleet Academy. They are featured as members of the Federation who have turned to piracy when their sun began to fade. Appearances * DS9: ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "The Magnificent Ferengi" ** "In the Pale Moonlight" ** "His Way" ** "Profit and Lace" ** "Time's Orphan" ** "A Simple Investigation" ** "The Dogs of War" * VOY: ** "Infinite Regress" Salvage alien's species The salvage alien was the leader of a group of aliens who confronted Janeway, Lt. Paris and Tuvok over the contents of a Borg debris field. Janeway planned to salvage a replacement cortical node for Seven. The salvage alien claimed the right of salvage. A fight ensued and with Paris at the helm of the Flyer, the ''Voyager'' crew fought their way past the alien vessels and returned to the ship. (VOY: "Imperfection") :The salvage alien was portrayed by Michael McFall. Sobras dancer .]] A female member of this species was seen dancing in a Kazon-Pommar bar on Sobras. (VOY: "Alliances") :This woman did look vaguely Talaxian. Tailheads These aliens are characterized by a large trunk-like appendix emanating from the back of their head and many horizontal folds across their whole face. Some members of this species are characterised by a dark stripe running down their face horizontally. Ensign Cortin Zweller played dom-jot against a member of this species in the Bonestell Recreation Facility on Starbase Earhart in they year 2327. (TNG: "Tapestry") :''This would seem to imply that First contact with the Federation took place before 2327. These aliens were often seen walking along Deep Space 9's promenade or as patrons in Quark's bar. In 2369 Nog, in the company of Jake Sisko, was throwing small stones down onto members of the tailhead species from the second level of the promenade. (DS9: "The Storyteller") The Borg had encountered and assimilated members of this species prior to 2373, as an image of one would later appear during one of Seven of Nine's guilt-induced hallucinations. (VOY: "Infinite Regress") Another member of this species was seen in the audience of a Tsunkatse match one year later. (VOY: "Tsunkatse") :These aliens were nicknamed "tailheads" by Michael Westmore. Their make-up was changed slightly between DS9's seasons 2 and 3 and the black vertical stripe was added. Appearances * TNG: ** "Tapestry" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "The Nagus" ** "The Storyteller" ** "In the Hands of the Prophets" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Heart of Stone" ** "Family Business" ** "Facets" ** "Return to Grace" ** "Bar Association" ** "His Way" ** "The Sound of Her Voice" ** "What You Leave Behind" * VOY: ** "Infinite Regress" ** "Tsunkatse" Vidiian-like species A species characterized by cranial ridges identical to those of the Vidiians. The '''Adultress' was one member of this species. She was contacted by ''Voyager'' when they were trying to find the whereabouts of Gar who had stolen the Doctor's matrix. The adultress had recommend that her husband take Gar on as a partner in a trading deal. She told Janeway that her husband was boring and that Gar was exciting. At first, she was not going to help Janeway locate him, because she thought Janeway wanted him for herself. Only after Janeway pretended that her and Tuvok were lovers did the adultress help them. (VOY: "Critical Care") Yellow Dabo girl's race A race of bald, yellow-skinned aliens with large eye-sockets and large, slitted nostrils. They have an enlarged skull, not unlike the Voth's. The side of their skull is striped pink and they sometimes decorate the back of their head with small jewels. One female member of this race was one of Omag's two "acquaintances" on Qualor II. Both watched him, while he had a large dinner in the bar on the planet. (TNG: "Unification, Part II") Another female of this race was often seen in Quark's Bar as she worked as a Dabo girl there. She usually wore outfits that exposed the bottom of her breasts. (DS9: "Emissary") She was one of the many people watching the racquetball match between Julian Bashir and Miles O'Brien in 2370. (DS9: "Rivals") Together with the whole staff of Quark's Bar she went on strike in late 2372. DS9: ("Bar Association") Later that year, when Bashir was playing darts with Morn, two Dabo girls were watching the two men, one of them was the yellow-skinned Dabo girl and both of them were arm in arm with Morn after the game. (DS9: "Accession") :After the fourth season of DS9 she was never seen again. A member of this species sold eggs on the floating bazaar on the Xanthan homeworld. (ENT: "Rajiin") Appearances * ENT: ** "Rajiin" * TNG: ** "Unification, Part II" * DS9: ** "Emissary" ** "A Man Alone" ** "Q-Less" ** "Dax" ** "The Storyteller" ** "Progress" ** "The Homecoming" ** "Cardassians" ** "Rivals" ** "Profit and Loss" ** "Bar Association" ** "Accession" Unnamed humanoids (24th century)